


Movie Night

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Series: Hosie softness [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Movie Night, slightly inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: “Aww!” Lizzie cooed. The sight in front of her was so adorable. “That is so cute!”Josie blushed even deeper, if it was even possible.“Help me!”“No can do, dearest sister.”She quickly snapped a picture and ran to the door.“Good night, sis!” She whispered from the door.“Lizzie! Get back here!” Josie whispered - shouted. But it was of no use. Lizzie was already gone.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Pedro, Josie Saltzman/ Pedro
Series: Hosie softness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Movie Night

It had been exactly one month since the “Dark Josie'' incident. The Necromancer had mysteriously disappeared and so did all the Malivore monsters. There had been no more attacks. 

Mg, Lizzie, and Kaleb wanted a movie night with Super Squad, in celebration of finally catching a break.

So while Lizzie was arguing with Landon about the snacks, Hope and Josie’s job was to bring the couch and TV to the twins room. 

“So, who is coming?” Hope asked.

“Ummm…” Josie thought for a moment. “Kaleb, Mg, Rafael, Landon,Jed, us, Lizzie… Ooh! And Pedro!”

“Huh, so everyone.” It was a fairly normal sentence, but Josie knew something was wrong.

Hope and Landon broke up not that long ago. The first thing Landon did when he woke up was leave. Again. So Hope ended it. She could only handle so much of someone leaving her.

Hope had called Josie shortly after the break up. It shocked both of the girls. Hope because she was calling someone to comfort her, and Josie because Hope apparently trusts her enough to talk to her about her feelings. 

She had allowed Josie to hold her while she worked through all her anxiety and emotions. Josie hadn’t taken a single moment for granted.

Soon after that, the girls became inseparable. Wherever Josie was, Hope was surely near, and vice versa.

“Yeah, I told them that having Landon might not be a good idea, but Pedro insisted, saying that he wanted everyone there.” Josie explained. “Sorry.” She felt bad.

“No, don’t be!” Hope reassured her. “If Pedro asked me, I don’t think I would have been able to say no to him either.” She said with a small chuckle.

The girls moved all the stuff to the room. 

Hope insisted on the two of them to share a bed. 

So while Hope and Josie took her bed, Landon and Raf took the other. Which forced Jed, Kaleb, and Mg to share the couch. With Lizzie on Mg’s lap, and Pedro on Kaleb’s, they were all quite comfortable.

Mg had put on a superhero movie. Spider-Man: Far from home. 

Josie could barely pay any attention to the movie, though. The close contact with Hope was quite distracting. 

Hope had noticed Josie’s fidgeting, she looked at the other girl and raised an eyebrow, saying  _ are you okay?  _

She intertwined their fingers, making Josie beat red. Thankfully, it was too dark to see.

Josie had nodded and turned back to the movie.

At some point of the movie, Hope had pulled Josie’s arm and put it behind her. She put her head on her chest and slung an arm around her waist. She looked up at Josie, who’s blush that had just died down, was flaring up again.

Josie looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the girls she was practically in love with. 

Josie then used her other hand to stroke the auburn-haired girl's hair. Hope had then snuggled closer into Josie and closed her eyes. 

Josie felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Landon looking at her with curious eyes. She looked away as soon as she could.

Pedro then climbed out of Kaleb’s lap and with Josie’s bed. He then snuggled in Josie.

So now she was holding the love of her and an adorable seven year old boy in her arms.

How did she ever get here?

Slowly one by one, the others left. Leaving a sleeping Hope and Pedro, and Josie and Lizzie.

Lizzie turned around.

“Aww!” Lizzie cooed. The sight in front of her was so adorable. “That is so cute!”

Josie blushed even deeper, if it was even possible. 

“Help me!”

“No can do, dearest sister.”

She quickly snapped a picture and ran to the door. 

“Good night, sis!” She whispered from the door. 

“Lizzie! Get back here!” Josie whispered - shouted. But it was of no use. Lizzie was already gone.

Hope and Pedro show no signs of waking up, each curled into Josie from their own side.

Josie sighed. She smiled at the sight. She pulled both of them close to her, and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope was the first to wake in the morning. She nuzzled into a warmth that she was quite grateful for. 

Then she came to her senses. 

She blinked a few times to clear her vision. 

There was a child next to her. And under the child was a person. Josie and Pedro. 

She was in the arms of her best friends, who was holding onto both her and Pedro.

Josie started to stir. It took her a few moments to wake up. “Morning.” she said with a small smile and hooded eyes. 

“Morning.” Hope whispered back. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked so cute, I didn’t want to.”

“And Pedro?”

“He came on top of me and fell asleep as well.” Josie said with a chuckle.

“Sorry about that. You must be extremely uncomfortable.” Hope said, trying to get up. 

Josie pulled her closer, not letting her leave. “Noooo. Don't go!” She mumbled in Hope’s neck. 

“Okay.” Hope let out a small grin.

But all good things must come to an end.

Lizzie had a strange habit of intruding on special moments, such as this.

“Oh, Josie!”

“Ugh.” The girls groaned. And that ended up waking the boy.

“Hi.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

He got sat up on the bed. “I have to get going. I had fun!” He said with a spark in his eyes.

The girls chuckled and let the boy leave, saying their goodbyes.

“So, you three had fun?” Lizzie said in a teasing voice.

“Shut up Lizzie, would you?” Hope rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

She turned and faced Josie. She bit her lip before saying, “I’ll see you later?” hopefully.

“Umm.. yeah, sure.” Josie answered.

“Great!” She then turned to Lizzie. “Later, Saltzman.”

“Later, Mikaelson.”

And then she left.

“Ya know, you guys totally looked like a married couple with a child!” Lizzie said excitedly.

Josie rolled her eyes to hide the obvious blush on her face. “Shut up.”

“I mean, seriously!” Lizzie continued.

The two girls went back and forth with this the rest of the day.

**The end.**

  
  
  



End file.
